


Free Seven

by Rocketro



Category: Minecraft - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Free7, Gen, I saw a severe lack of fanfics with our savior 7, Medival AU, Minor Character Death, by lack of I mean none, so here you go-
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26244388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketro/pseuds/Rocketro
Summary: Tommy and Tubbo just recently became apprenticed to two well known knights of the kingdom, Wilbur and Phil. After their beloved king and prince, King Seven and Prince Obby, get kidnapped and their lands get overtaken, things get complicated for these four knights.These four, along with a few friends they make along the way, must rescue their kingdom from the dastardly clutches of King Major and his malicious soldiers and free King Seven and Prince Obby.AKA me making a surprisingly serious fanfic based on their chaotic Twitch Rivals stream.
Relationships: Tommyinnit & Philza, Tommyinnit & Tubbo, Tommyinnit & Wilbur Soot, Tubbo & Philza, Tubbo & Wilbur Soot, Wilbur Soot & Philza
Comments: 12
Kudos: 75





	1. A Seemingly Calm Night

"God, that move was so cheap, Wilbur!" Yelled Tommy, lying on the dirt ground with Wilbur holding up a wooden sword to his throat.

"Do you surrender?" Wilbur asked, amusement easily heard in his voice.

Noticing there was no way out of this defeat, Tommy reluctantly surrendered. "Fine," he growled.

Wilbur sheathed his sword and reached out a hand for Tommy, which the latter promptly ignored, getting up from the ground by himself.

Wilbur rolled his eyes before going to talk to his fellow knight, Phil.

"I told you not to challenge him! This is only our first week of training.” Tubbo sighed, walking over to his friend from his previous spot against a tree. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," huffed Tommy. "Just a few bruises, I'll be fine."

"In that case..." Tubbo grinned mischievously. "Beat you back to the tower!"

Tubbo immediately took off towards the guard tower.

"No fair!" Tommy complained, scrambling after the slightly older boy.

Tubbo arrived there first.

“That’s ‘cause you were cheating! Running off first is against the rules!” Blamed Tommy.

Tubbo gave Tommy a slightly mocking smile. “That’s not how you felt the last twenty times you’ve used that tactic.”

Tommy crossed his arms and glared at him. “Sh-shut up!”

Wilbur and Phil entered the guard tower, both seeming amused at the upset Tommy.

“Put away your gear, boys. We’ll meet up here tomorrow at sunrise.” Phil told them.

“But that’s so early!” Tommy grumbled. “Why can’t we just meet at noon, like we have been?”

Wilbur rolled his eyes. “Stop whining.”

“I’m not whining!” Protested Tommy. “I’m just...bringing up a valid question.”

“We have some more lessons to teach you that we would have more success in during the morning.” Phil explained. “You guys should be done a little after noon tomorrow.”

Tubbo and Tommy put away their swords with all of the other weapons and armor in the tower (since they had pretty much just started training, they couldn’t keep the swords. Tommy had already immediately asked that).

After putting them away, they both ran out of the tower. Since this time was a fair race, Tommy just barely beat Tubbo to their destination.

The sun had just finished setting, the moon peaking up from behind a hill and casting a reflection on the shadowed water.

Tommy and Tubbo both sat on the dock, legs swinging back and forth over the water. It was a place they always sat together after school or, more recently, knight training. Torches lit up the dock, making it so that mobs couldn’t wander on it and attack nearby townspeople.

Not that there were many mobs in the kingdom walls, anyways. Despite the Rivals Kingdom not even being close to the most powerful kingdom, they still kept themselves well protected, though there was still the odd spider that would climb over the wall, or a baby zombie that squeezed through a hole underneath the wall.

Knight training was very difficult and physically demanding, although Tommy still entirely enjoyed it. His masters could be pricks set on annoying and teasing him, but they were actually fun to hang around still, making his apprenticeship that much more enjoyable.

Then, of course, there was Tubbo. He and Tubbo has been friends for as long as either of them could remember, growing up the same age in a close and fairly small kingdom, they naturally hung out a bunch. 

When they discovered their shared interests in knighthood when they were around ten or eleven, they had play fought every day for a couple of months with sharp sticks they found. After Tommy accidentally jabbed Tubbo’s face, making him bleed and causing him to cry until his mother came out to see what was wrong, the sticks were reused for firewood and the two weren’t aloud to play those kind of games anymore (or just make it less dangerous, so that their parents wouldn’t find out).

They were lucky that there were two knights ready for apprentices in their kingdom. Tommy had heard of a lot of instances were apprentices had to move to other kingdom’s a weeks away travel on horse.

Noting the moon had almost reached the middle of the sky, Tommy nudged Tubbo, signaling him that it was time to go back to their houses.

Tommy couldn’t wait for tomorrow, so he could finally defeat Wilbur (the senior guard was obviously just lucky in that last fight).

—///—  
Meanwhile, in the castle nearby, King Seven was looking over his kingdom through a large window. He wore a long-sleeved purple shirt, showing off his wealth, along with light blue pants. The golden crown was, as usual, sitting on his head, plain but with a powerful aura. Sunglasses covered his dark eyes, even though it was night.

The king was torn from his thoughts when the door slammed open suddenly, multiple knights with nertherite armor rushing in and seizing Seven by his arms.

Seven narrowed his eyes. "What is the meaning of this?"

A man walked in through the door in a suit with a mask covering the bottom half of his face. Even with his face covered, Seven could tell that he was smirking. He also wore a crown, although it was made out of netherite with diamonds encrusting it.

“Well, hello, old friend,” greeted the man.

“Major, what are you doing?” Seven demanded in a leveled voice.

“Nothing much,” Major replied, leisurely walking in a circle around the detained king. “Just...adding your generous donation of land to the Giggles Empire.”

“And why do you think I’d ever let that happen?” Seven inquired, voice still betraying no emotion.

“Oh, poor Seven,” Major fake pouted. “You think you actually have a choice?”

Major ripped the crown off of Seven’s head and through it hard against the ground, making it shatter into a few pieces.

“Take him to the dungeon temporarily, and make sure he’s heavily guarded,” instructed Major. “Have the remaining knights gather up the pathetic excuse for knights this kingdom has and take the most skilled to...’convince’ them to join us.”

His knights saluted before marching off to perform their duties.

Major gave a maniacal chuckle. His empire was off to a great start already.


	2. L’manberg In Peril

Tubbo already wasn't having the greatest of days.

Training with Wilbur and Phil made his muscles sore, and they would have to go and do it again early next morning.

Then he found out that the small piece of cake he had been saving in their room to eat when he got home was missing, and one of his bees weren't in their nest.

They knew that the bees regularly went out to fly around and always returned safely, but it was still worrying.

And finally, Tubbo couldn't get to sleep until after a couple of hours of staring up at the ceiling.

But then, on top of all of that, these intimidating heavily protected and armed knights came bursting into his house, demanding for any knights of L'manberg to be "escorted" to the arena.

Tubbo's parents were both farmers, and had all of the clothing and equipment to prove it, so they didn't have to worry. They also insisted that their son was training to be a farmer, and was too young to become a knight (which the scary knights begrudgingly bought).

They still grabbed Tubbo and his parents, escorting them someplace other than the arena.

Tubbo was pushed forwards into the courtyard. There were some people in their already, all adults or teenagers. He couldn't see Tommy, Wilbur, or Phil there, but to calm down, he tried to convince himself that they all fought off the guards to get help.

One of the guards walked into the center of the courtyard in front of the few hundred townspeople of the miniature kingdom.

"Attention, all citizens of...L'manberg," the guard spit out the kingdom name venomously. "One by one, each of you will walk up here to bow down under the flag of the Giggles Empire and declare your fealty to your new home. Any rebels will be promptly executed, with no exceptions."

The main guard, along with some other knights, ushered the townspeople into a line, planting a purple flag with white and darker purple diagonal stripes at the front.

Just as they had announced, they ushered each townsperson one by one up to the flag, shoving them onto their knees, to state their loyalty.

At one point, a bearded brunette man wearing a simple jacket and sunglasses was pushed forwards.

He scowled at the guards. “I will never be loyal to a scum kingdom like yours.”

The guards stuck to their word, Tubbo could give them that at least. The knight apprentice felt sick and scrunched up his eyes, but he couldn’t erase the gory scene of the guards mercilessly slaying the so called “rebel”.

When they felt it was safe to open their eyes again, the body was gone (most likely dragged off by some unfortunate former L’manbergian), however the grass was still covered in crimson. Nevertheless, the guards pushed the next person in line right in the middle of the bloody patch.

If Tubbo had disliked them before, now he absolutely hated them. And, as much as he didn’t want to admit it to himself, he was petrified of this inappropriately named Giggles Empire.

When Tubbo imagined the word “giggles”, he thought of little kids running around playing tag during a cloudless summer day before being rounded up indoors to hurriedly shovel lunch in their mouths to be able to sprint back outside.

Nothing like this.

Tubbo was almost at the front. There were two adults at the very front, Tubbo’s parents, than Tubbo himself.

His anxiety heightened as he heard his parents’s hushed voices with the other adults and saw their quick worried glances towards him.

As one of the adults in front stepped forwards, Tubbo’s father suddenly whispered to Tubbo.

“When I say go, run.”

Tubbo’s eyes widened as he saw his parents and the adults in front tense their muscles. They couldn’t be about to do what Tubbo thought they were going to...right?

He opened his mouth, ready to argue, when his father suddenly nudged him towards the forest nearby. 

“Go!”

While Tubbo was dashing to the tree line, he couldn’t help but yell at himself internally for being such a coward. With every once of their being, Tubbo wanted to stay with his parents, fighting against the knights until his dying breath. But his mind automatically propelled him forwards, giving him no choice in the matter.

An even bigger scuffle started, most of the people in line either brawling with the knights (in an uphill battle), or scrambling away (mainly towards the forest like Tubbo). A few stayed still, either too shocked to do anything or too afraid to step out of line and be slaughtered.

He couldn’t blame them. Tubbo could hear the agonizing screams of many of the L’manbergian townspeople as they were slain easily by the experienced soldiers.

Tubbo tried to ignore their desperate pleas for help, instead focusing on one goal.

Making sure his friends were safe.


	3. An Outsider’s Perspective

Purple could barely remember the last time he felt safe.

It couldn't of been more than a few months since the civil war in the Sky Kingdom caused his family to split apart, and it had been only a few weeks since he got separated from the remainder of his broken family.

He could've gone up to the kingdom that he was close to, but it scared him. He was scared that if he left his base and one of his siblings came to meet up there, he wouldn't be able to get to them before they left to seek him out. And, even worse, if one of them were hurt...

Leaving wasn't an option.

The only time Purple left the tiny wooden shack was to farm the few squares of wheat and carrots to sustain his hunger. There was a small hole of water in the shack already, continuously replaced by a pool outside whenever he took a drink out of it.

He missed them. So much.

He missed when it was the seven of them, playfully squabbling with the other citizens of the Sky Kingdom, all in their different colored dinosaur hoodies. Sure, Purple could be a little mean, especially towards Magenta, but it was just sibling things. Why did that all have to end?

Purple didn't linger on that question too much, he knew the answer too well.

Nothing good stays for very long.

Nothing, including family.

But he would find them all. He would.

Purple got yanked out of his thoughts as screams erupted from the nearby kingdom.

L'manberg was nice enough. A little small, and definitely not as homey-feeling as the Sky Kingdom used to be, but it wasn't too intimidating or evil-looking either. The whole time Purple had lived outside the kingdom, there had been no wars and no curious people wandering near his home. All had been peaceful, and everyone stayed protected inside the walls.

Although everything was clearly not peaceful at the moment. Shrill screams rang out, and citizens were scrambling over the fairly short walls towards the forest where Purple was sitting. He flinched as several people were shot with arrows, some without immediate lethal action injuries still desperately retreating to the tall dark oak trees.

A young brunette was running straight towards Purple's home, an arrow lodged in his shoulder. Purple decided right then.

He wasn't able to help out his siblings right now, but maybe he could help this kid.

Quickly, Purple grabbed the small first aid kit he had in the house, just in the case one of his siblings would come back home with injuries. Then, he ran out to where the boy had collapsed on the forest floor. 

The boy immediately tried backing up, crying out in pain when he jostled his hurt shoulder.

"Hey, it's alright, I'm here to help," Purple soothed with what he hoped was a kind voice.

It seemed to work, however, as the boy relaxed and his eyes became a little less like a frightened deer's.

"Okay, um..." Purple didn't have the best knowledge or experience with healing, but hopefully enough to guarantee this kid didn't get an infection or bleed out.

"This will hurt a lot, okay? Just...try to take deep breathes," Purple warned, making the boy tense up.

"I'll pull out this arrow on the count of three. One, two-"

Purple yanked out the arrow, which caused the boy to predictably yell out. With relatively steady hands, Purple rolled up the boy's sleeve to rub antiseptic on the wound so that it wouldn't get infected. He tried to ignore the hushed whimpers from the young kid as he bandaged up the injury.

"Hey, hey, it's all done now."

The kid looked up and smiled. "Th-thank you."

Purple gave a small smile in return. "Of course, kid. I'm Purple."

Purple stood up and reached out his hand to help the kid up. The boy grasped it with his uninjured arm and carefully got himself up.

"I'm Tubbo."

The boy, Tubbo, looked back over to the kingdom and his eyes hardened in determination.

“You want to go back, don’t you?” Purple inquired.

Tubbo nodded in response.

Purple nodded back. “What are you going to do?” 

“Save my family.”

Purple met Tubbo’s eyes, before swiftly grabbing something from his house. He exited the wooden structure, a sword now in a sheath around his waist, a quiver of arrows on his back, a bow grasped his hands, and another set of the same items piled in his arms.

Presented with the weapons, Tubbo equipped them, looking at Purple with a mix of curiosity and confusion.

“In that case, I’m coming with you.”


	4. An Adventure You Want, An Adventure You Shall Get

Anima was a peaceful kingdom.

The king and queen were pacifists, and incredibly sweet (although a little gullible at times). The other kingdoms saw Anima as a group of gullible idiots who let themselves get pushed around and only cared about baking and lounging around, it also not helping that all the citizens of Anima had animal characteristics which caused a lot of unnecessary remarks from said kingdoms.

It was much more than that, though. 

Although Anima didn't show it much, it was a very intelligent community filled with several redstone and coding prodigies. The animal characteristics helped give an edge in battles, wether it be an owl's superb eyesight or a cat's hearing.

Some citizens of Anima hated this stereotype, some so much that they deserted their home altogether, instead choosing to become famous adventurers or skilled vigilantes. 

One citizen of this kingdom wished he could do just that.

Fundy wanted people from other kingdoms to respect him, not see him as a lesser being just because he had fox ears and a tail. He wanted them to all see his incredible redstone inventions, to see the true genius of Anima.

But leaving would require extensive planning and materials, and it would also mean leaving behind all of his inventions.

Day by day, Fundy wished that something exciting would happen, something not on the level of an unnoticed invention. He wanted an adventure.

Those types of thoughts always just felt like stupid daydreams that he would tell himself, just to get motivated through the days.

'Maybe after I finish this invention I could raise enough money to go off exploring!'

'Maybe, if I just to tomorrow, an adventure will come my way.'

Fundy never thought it would actually happen. And he definitely didn't think it would happen because of somebody else.

The day they invaded, Fundy was trying to fix one of his inventions, one that created an infinite redstone source. Unfortunately for him, it decided to malfunction, spitting out glowstone instead.

That's when he heard it. The clang of armor, an advanced armor like diamond or netherite from the sound of it. 

Anima only had a few guards who for the most part wore either no armor or basic leather. There would also be no reason for the guards to be patrolling so far east of the castle. Something was up.

The inventor quickly but quietly set his tools down and grabbed a stone sword in one of the nearby chests before beelining towards his well-hidden safe room located near the back door. The safe room housed all of Fundy's most prized possessions, like his handful of diamonds and the sentimental almost-broken shovel.

Fundy knew that he could just immediately run off out of the kingdom through the back door, but if there were heavily armored guards (especially if those guards were skilled and had good swords) they would be able to easily take down Fundy, who only had a pair of golden leggings and an unenchanted stone sword. The fox did, though, leave the back door wide open to create a diversion.

Right as he closed up the entrance, he heard his front door slam open, followed by several sets of footsteps rushing inside. Fundy didn’t dare to breathe as he heard them pass by the secret door.

He was able to overhear them converse, even if it was a bit muffled.

“It looks like whoever lives here ran off,” one said, with a squeaky high voice.

“What are you waiting for?! Go find them!” Another guard commanded.

The guards seemed to buy it. There was a chorus of “Yes, sir’s, and all the knights marched out of the door to where they thought Fundy was.

Ten or so minutes passed before Fundy felt safe enough to open the door and carefully peek his head out of the door. It was eerily quiet. All of the guards had disappeared, but so had all of Anima’s citizens.

The lake was empty, missing the mermaid and humanoid squid who usually occupied it. The lady with bush-baby ears and tail was gone from the flower field.

Fundy was never for sure on where a certain half-bear was at any time, but he was pretty confident that he was missing as well.

The castle would be the logical place to attack first, so Fundy didn’t have a lot of hope for the cat hybrid king and the duck queen.

In each direction he looked, all of the townspeople were missing. In all honesty, Fundy didn’t want to wait around to see where they were. He might be a coward, but he wasn’t stupid. He knew those knights were trouble.

Assuming the knights could still be looking for him, Fundy had to take extra care in making sure he moved swiftly without being spotted.

Lugging a bunch of items around with him wasn’t a good idea. Fundy grabbed a satchel, filling it with some food, a few blocks, some diamonds, and his sword. As hard as it was, he had to leave the shovel (which wouldn’t be much use in fighting compared to swords) and his golden leggings (that weren’t great camouflaging clothes, and also weighed him down a bit).

Just in case, Fundy got a little redstone to keep in his pockets. Then, he was off.

Fundy crouched close to the ground, eyes and ears flicking around to sense any possible danger. Finding none, he scrambled to a stack of haybales where he stopped to look for any threats.

He repeated this process a few times before he reached the cobblestone walls. He broke a singular piece of dirt, revealing a passage underneath the wall and leading to other parts of the kingdom.

The inventor never knew exactly who made these tunnels, but he was glad he knew of their existence nevertheless. They came in handy whenever he wanted to leave the kingdom undetected, or had to travel around Anima while avoiding a rather angry victim of his pranks.

After he jumped down, Fundy replaced the dirt above him to cover his tracks, and snuck through the tunnel to the end. Once he reached a (seemingly) dead end, he punched the dirt above him and pulled himself out of the hole (of course making sure to put the dirt back).

He was out.

Fundy still didn’t know exactly what was happening, but looking up at where a different flag now flew above the Anima kingdom, the fox had a pretty good idea.

He supposed he couldn’t be too upset.

After all, he was now officially on an adventure.


	5. The Knights

There was a commotion with the townspeople, on the other side of the kingdom.

Even from so far away, the chaos could be heard loud and clear. Tommy had to admit, he was glad for the distraction.

When foreign knights came busting into his house to separate him from his parents, he sure didn't just comply. He also wasn't afraid to look them straight in the eyes and declare he was a L'manberg knight, despite the pleas from his parents to lie that he was just a farmer boy.

If Tommy was killed as a proud knight, so be it. It was better than obeying this empire who took over their kingdom and proclaimed that this was their new way of life.

He definitely wouldn't be loyal to this pathetic excuse of an empire. Even Anima was a better place than that.

However, unfortunately for Tommy, he didn't have a choice. A tournament, they said. One on one until the other either surrendered or passed out. They didn't say what happened to the knights who were defeated easily, but it definitely wasn't anything good.

Refusing to fight was a choice, but one that wouldn't get anyone far. The few L'manberg knights who rebelled were easily slain, even after a large chunk of the opposition left to deal with the chaos happening on the other side of the kingdom. As much as Tommy wanted to join them in revolting, Wilbur and Phil held onto his arms tightly so he couldn't run off.

He glared at them, confused as to why they would just comply. Wilbur leaned in close to whisper to him.

"Just listen to us. We have a plan."

Reluctantly, the teen stopped struggling, but still shot glares at the two older knights. The flag of the Giggles Empire (what kind of stupid name was that anyway?) replaced the amazing L’manberg flag, which caused Tommy to grow even angrier.

Tommy, Wilbur, and Phil were in the middle of the group of knights, the part of the line that was the least guarded. As the netherite-clad soldiers started shuffling the L’manbergians into the arena, Wilbur pressed something in Tommy’s hands. 

“Aim over the wall, we’ll meet up at the southwest of the forest,” Wilbur told him in a hushed voice.

Nodding, the knight apprentice hurled the enderpearl as far as he could, spotting the other two doing the same.

Tommy grinned confidently, giving the enemies a mocking salute. Those stupid knights thought they could defeat him, THE Tommyinnit? What a bunch of morons!

That’s when, with wide eyes, he watched as his enderpearl fell just short of the kingdom walls.

-///-  
Two kingdoms down, three more to go.

Major smirked.

Admittedly, these next three would be more difficult, but now with the combined forces of three kingdoms, he was sure that his empire would prevail.

And once he conquered these main kingdoms? Why stop there?!

The king had heard of other kingdoms beyond tall mountains and vast oceans, kingdoms filled with gold and diamonds, ones with skilled warriors and intelligent inventors. Yes, that’s what he’d do after.

“What is your plan for the overtaking of the next kingdom, sir?” One of the knights inquired.

“We’ll have to hold off for a while, just to get the troops in order,” responded the king. “If we attack too soon, we are sure to fall.”

The knight nodded. “Of course, sir.”

“Just to insure that they know who’s in charge...” Major smiled wickedly, tilting his head to the side. “Notify all former citizens of L’manberg and Anima that the executions of the kings, queen, and prince will be carried out publicly in eight days’s time.”


End file.
